Pandora
by iBelonginoz
Summary: Ever wonder what the major items in Greek Mythology were thinking? Started out as a LA project


_"Απ' έξω κούκλα κι από μέσα πανούκλα." (Outside a doll, inside the plauge.)~Greek Proverb_

Pandora

_Inside me is the evil of mankind._ _What did I ever do to become the bearer of evil gifts? If this is my destiny then they might as well throw me into Tartarus right now. But there's always a glimmer of hope. I may be the bearer of evil gifts, but I'm not the one who unleashed them into the world. She did. I may have been the gift, but she was the curse._

"Zeus what exactly is this?"a soothing voice said.

"A box." a husky voice retorted.

"I see that, but what's in the box?"

"Everything the world doesn't need unleashed."

"And who is it for?"

"Well, I don't want any of you to be mad, but it is for Pandora."

"Why are we giving this to her? It will only end in disaster."

"Because we need to test her, if we can trust her with it then we maybe able to trust the rest of society."

"And if we _can't_ trust her what would we do then?"

"I don't know but I'll figure something out."

_"Απ' έξω κούκλα κι από μέσα πανούκλα." _

_"_What was that Athena?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

Next thing I know I'm flying, inside of Hermes' messenger bag. Before I was flying everyone was fighting about something, no wait not something someone. Her name was Pandora, she was a punishment to mankind, and I was her gift. All the Evils inside of me were dancing; they probably think they're going to be freed. But hope wasn't very, well, hopeful. It's a long way from Mount Olympus to where Pandora lives.

You see I'm a wedding gift for Pandora. She's really curious, maybe that's what the gods were fighting about. I overhear them talking about how dangerous I am. But I'm just a box, how dangerous can I be? _Very dangerous,_ I just didn't know it yet, but I'll find out sooner than any one had anticipated.

"Pandora?" A deep voice calls.

"Yes?" A slightly squeaky voice asked. Wait is that Pandora? I remember someone talking about the recipient of the gift. Her name was Pandora, she was a punishment to mankind, and I was her gift. But if she was a punishment to mankind why am I her gift. Is this the end of the road, am I just going to stay here forever. Staying wouldn't be a bad thing because the trip in Hermes' messenger bag was rougher than then a Spartan military captain. As Hermes was taking me out of his bag the Evils inside me were silently waiting to detonate inside of me, then they could be free.

The first few weeks where as long as a chariot track, but she never tried to take the lid off of me. I started to believe they were wrong, she wasn't dangerous. She was curious, but she wasn't dangerous. But each new day brought new temptation. Even Zeus himself came and told Pandora not to open me. I knew why though, there was too much evil inside of me that the world couldn't be exposed to. Every morning she would be a sly snake and try to open me but her husband stopped her. My life for a while was peaceful, but nothing peaceful lasted long in Greece. In fact the only thing that lasted a long time was the reign of the gods.

Every day she would come up with new ways to get past him, and each day he would do new things to stop her. The day she finally succeeded she said I was the olive oil jug. He believed it. Out in the olive grove you could hardly tell it was day time the trees were so overgrown. She took me down to the olive press, and left me there. It was late fall but it was still hotter than the fire in Hestia's hearth.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally came back with enough olives to make gallons of olive oil. But she stared small so she could fill the other jars first. The Evils were still getting ready to detonate, which was never good. But Hope never gave up; it was determined to stay until the end. Finally she finished the other jars and she was ready to fill me with olive oil. The closer her hand got the more excited the Evils got. Once she opened the lid you could hear the Evils exclaiming their freedom, while Hope sat there beat up and alone. The gods found out about this, and she was punished. But Hestia took me in and I have sat by her hearth awaiting the next Pandora.

_I may have been the gift, but she was the curse. All of mankind shall remember what happened today. If a box can destroy the world imagine what will happen in the future._

**2001**

_I have found the new Pandora, but what is their weakness, is it still curiousity or is it power? Now that we found the new Pandora I'm sure that this time that nothing will happen. It's not like the world will end if something goes wrong._

_In the end it doesn't matter if you were Pandora and had unleashed every evil imaginable onto the world, or if you were Zeus the King of the gods, as long as you are happy with what had happened in your life._

___I may have been the gift, but she was the curse. All of mankind shall remember what happened today._

**A/N First of all for anyone who is reading this and heard this in LA, I had orginally wrote it for LA and added some more to here to meet Project PULL requirements.**

**Second this was writen for Project PULL, which is a FF project where a bunch of us are posting a new chapter/story every other Friday for a year or so.**

**Third for more information about project pull check out Bookaholic711's profile and hopefully you will join.**

**And finally Merry Christmas! This is my gift to everybody.**

**~iBelonginoz**


End file.
